How did we get here?
by loudintroverts
Summary: Another Destiel fanfic. Cas confesses his love. Apperantly I just like writing that part : Not a one shot like last time.
1. Chapter 1

_How did we get here? From being so close to…this. _Dean thought to himself as he sat on the edge of his twin sized bed in the motel room they had been renting for the last week or so working on this case. He put his head in his hands and let out a sigh. _That bastard, why did he have to do this to me? It's throwing me off. I can't concentrate on the job. I just keep thinking about...him. What he said. Why do I even care so much? It should be over. I rejected him, but…._

**One week earlier**

Dean sat at the funny little table in yet another funny little motel. He was bored waiting for Sam to show up with the information he'd gathered so they could finally rap up this hunt. He got up and walked toward the kitchenette to see if there were any left overs to be had when he heard the familiar sound of angel wings.

"Dean. We need to talk."

"What's up Cas?"

"I need some advice."

"Oh ya?" Dean said, a mischievous grin sneaking onto his features, "What's your problem."

"I am having….feelings…." Cas said, looking at Dean with his usual confused angel stare.

"What kind?" Dean asked barley able to contain the laugh that was bubbling up inside him at Cas's discomfort.

"I feel that, whenever I am away from… a certain someone, my heart is being ripped out of my chest." Dean looked at Cas with a shocked expression on his face which slowly turned into a full faced grin.

"This is not amusing." Cas said in a surly tone.

"Yes it is." Replied Dean," So who's the lucky lady?"

"Lady? Who ever said it was a lady?" Cas asked Dean. In his most sincere tone he went on to question the statement. "Must it be a lady? But I do not feel this way towards a lady. Is that wrong?"

Dean looked at Cas with an shocked look on his face." You're gay?"

"What is gay?"

"Never mind….."

"So who is it?"

"Who's who?"

"They guy you in love with!" Dean was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second._ Great, I've got a gay angel on my hands. And the only guys he has contact to are me, Sammy, and Bobby. It's fine, it'll be Sammy. _

"You," Cas said fixing Dean with his innocent, I dare you to tell me I'm wrong, glare. "I feel this…love? Towards you."

A look of horror was plastered to Dean's face as Cas fluttered away. Leaving Dean with the sight of Cas's innocent face falling into a look of pure sadness as he read the rejection on Dean's face.


	2. Chapter 2

_I need to talk to him again. But I can't. I rejected him. He'll never want to see me again. Why do I care anyway? This is dumb. He's just like all the chics who wanted a piece of this. Doesn't matter who or what he is. _Dean hade moved to the hood of the impala and had acquired a beer, thinking it would calm him down but he still couldn't stop thinking about Cas and what he'd said. _I should talk to him. Then I can explain that I still want to see him. Just see him. His piercing blue eyes, his perfect lips, his cute little stubble….Wait! No! What am I doing? This is dumb. Maybe its better if we don't see each other again._

**Last night**

Dean hadn't seen Cas In four days. He was still so confused about what had happened. Cas? Confessing his love to Dean? This had to be some kind of cruel joke. Dean lay down on the motel bed and studied the ceiling. He just could accept that Cas loved him._ This has to be some lame prank Sam is pulling. I'm going to confront these bastards!_

"Cas, you asshole, get your feathery ass down here." Dean said to the sky. He was going to fix this now.

"Yes." Cas had appeared at the side of Deans bed and stared down at Dean with a blank expression on his face.

"We need to talk." Dean said, glaring up at the angel.

"About what?"

"This stupid prank you guys are pulling!" Dean stood up right next to Cas and looked down into his face trying to see if Cas had any reaction that would prove him guilty to a silly joke.

"What prank?"

_Damn it! He's not lying. I can see it in his eyes. _"The fact that you confessed your love to me, you dick!" Dean said taking CAs by the collar of his trench coat and shoving him toward the nearest wall.

"Right. Is there a problem with it?" Asked Cas a confused expression on his face.

"Yes! Don't you know anything! Stupid angels." Dean said with a crazy look in his eye and a quiver of his lip.

"I am truly sorry for causing you distress. I did not know you would take it so…badly. "Cas said, his face still showing no emotion.

"Badly? This is pretty good for having my best friend tell me they love me. And an angel on top of it all." Dean let go of Cas and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm guessing you don't return these feelings then." Cas asked, his eyes full of agony.

"Hell no I don't!" Dean yelled.

Cas backed towards the door. "I see .I am sorry for causing you problems." He said, as he tried to hide the hurt in his voice, and with a flutter of wings he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_I need to talk to him. I have to tell him….what? What do I need to tell him? _Dean sat in the local bar thinking about what had happened this week. It had been crazy. The hunt had gone awry because Dean wasn't paying attention and he still had no idea what to do about Cas. _ I don't even know, but I can't shake these feelings. Like whenever he's away I just need to know he's okay. Why the hell do I feel this over protective of an angel? I only feel this way towards Lisa and Ben…Oh god no. No. No. No. No. No._

**Later that night**

"I pray to Cas, wherever he is, to get his feathery ass down here." Dean prayed sitting on the bench in the little park outside there motel. He looked up at the sky and hoped that Cas would answer his prayers. He didn't know what would happen after last night but he needed to talk to Cas. "Come on you bastard. We need to talk. I'm sorry about what I said, you just…surprised me. I want to…um…you know."

Dean was interrupted by Sam walking out of their room.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Sam asked surprised that Dean wasn't out at some bar picking up chics like he usually did at this time of night.

"I'm just getting some fresh air. Go back inside." Dean said, not looking at Sam.

"Fine." Sam said grouchily as he walked back towards the door.

Once Sam was out of ear shot Dean tried again.

"Please Cas. I really need to see you. Please."

Like this Dean continued for some time repeating his prayer to Cas over and over. He didn't know how long he was out there before he finally snapped. Fed up with Cas not answering he stood up and tried one last time.

"Come on you angel dick! If you don't get your ass down here I will kill you! Cas! Come on! Please Cas…I'm worried about you…"

Finally Dean heard the sound of wings. He turned arund to find Cas at his usual distance, way to close to Dean's face, but this time Dean didn't care.

"I'm sorry Dean. I…."

Cas was cut off by Dean rapping his strong arms around Cas and hugging him forcefully.

"Where have you been? Didn't you hear me calling? You had me worried you ass." Dean whispered into Cas's ear still hugging him tightly.

"I was…." But before Cas could answer Dean leaned down and kissed Cas with a fiery passion. Cas was surprised at first, but then he began to kiss back. Soon Dean was licking Cas's lip begging for entrance. Cas let him in and their tongues fought a wrestling match until they dissolved into short sweet kisses and finally stopped.

"Don't you ever leave me hanging like that again." Said Dean, as he stared into Cas's eyes.

"Why? I thought that…" Cas trailed off trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Because Cas," Dean whispered. "I love you."


End file.
